1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an instruction information management method, an instruction information management apparatus, a printing apparatus, and a printing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus that controls a confidential printing mode waiting for printout until completing user's certification is known.